The Party's Over
The Party's Over is the 22nd episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis BABY SHOWER – Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) and Navid (Michael Steger) announce plans for their future to their friends but don't receive the reaction they were hoping for. To support their friends, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord), Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Silver (Jessica Stroup) throw Adrianna a bridal shower, while Dixon (Tristan Wilds), Ethan (Dustin Milligan) and Liam (Matt Lanter) surprise Navid with a bachelor party at a burlesque club. Now that Naomi's big sister, Jen (Sara Foster, "CSI") is back in town, the two decide to live together and turn to their scandalous father to release Naomi's trust fund in order to support their wild spending habits. Ryan (Ryan Eggold) and Jen bump into each other at the Peach Pit and get wrapped up in a conversation of lies before deciding to have dinner together. Rob Estes and Lori Loughlin also star. Summary Navid and Adrianna finally come clean to their friends about their plans to raise Adrianna's baby and get married. Their friends are less than thrilled, but Navid and Adrianna refuse to acknowledge getting married is something they're not ready for yet. Jen crashes Naomi's lunch with her dad and demands he give Naomi the first installment of her trust fund. Naomi and Annie volunteer to hold a baby shower for Adrianna with Naomi offering up Annie's house. Going back to Jen, she admits to Teacher Ryan she burned through her trust fund, its no surprise. It's just surprising that Naomi trusts Jen enough to pay for the house. Silver still refuses to deal with the effects of her film and go to prom with Dixon. So when Liam gets Navid's bachelor party into a burlesque show with fake IDs, Dixon gets drunk and provides Liam and Annie a chance to talk and Silver and Ethan a chance to talk. Things aren't looking good for the couple that's supposed to be getting married, either. Adrianna's baby shower turns into a disaster once she decides to end her sobriety by taking pills from the medicine cabinet. At least it's after Navid's mom tells her how much they're not ready for this, and she throws up the pills after she takes them. She comes clean with Navid, and he admits the sorority girl he met at his bachelor party made him value their relationship. The two finally recognize that they're not ready to be engaged. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast *Matt Lanter as Liam Court *Sara Foster as Jen Clark *James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark Guest starring *Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi *Angela Gots as Ms. Casey *Jana Kramer as Portia Ranson *Holly Gagnier as Aunt Nancy *Meagan Holder as Becca *Marisa Lauren as Plum *Abby Cooper as Isabel Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver Allusions: The Alhambra Several pages in Mr. Matthews story are copied verbatim from "The Alhambra" by Washington Irving Quotes :Ethan: You know how they say no man is an island? Well I think, actually, every man is an island :Silver: Oh yeah? :Ethan: And relationships are like bridges. One guys builds one-half of the bridge and the other guy, or gal, you know, builds the other half, and they try to meet in the middle. But sometimes, the islands are too far apart. And it's sad but it happens. That's okay because sometimes, it's just how we move on. :Annie: Alright, it's time for the judges to confer :Silver and Nancy: (whisper) Adrianna :Annie: Adrianna is the winner! (people cheer for Adrianna) :Naomi: That's so unfair... I mean, it's just all in good fun, isn't it? Music *"Zero" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs *"Boring Movement" by Kurt Farquhar *"S.A.T.U.R.D.A.Y." by The Airlines *"This Old Feelin" by Daniel Newman *"Intelligantactile 101" by Jesca Hoop *"Wined and Grind" by Big White's Burlesque *"I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred *"Bunny Girl" by Big White's Burlesque *"Nice Tits and No Tats" by Big White's Burlesque *"Keep You A Mystery" by Will Dailey *"Simplify My Simple Life" by Mackabella *"Damaged Girl" by Effcee *"Maybe, Maybe" by Nico Stai *"Boys And Girls (Pigmix)" by Mon Rae *"Get Together" by Standing Shadows *"Rescue Me" by Sarah Bettens *"Make Me Believe" by Angel Taylor Photos 122.jpeg 90210-the-partys-over-liam-matt-lan.jpg 90210-the-partys-over-navid-michael-steger.jpg 122naomi.jpeg Stills-The-Party-s-Over-1x22-90210-5871062-1328-2000.jpg Stills-The-Party-s-Over-1x22-90210-5871121-1328-2000.jpg 90210show165.jpg|Deleted scene Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1